Bridget
'''Bridget '''was Danny's ex-girlfriend and Sally's best friend from her past life. She is portrayed by Angela Galuppo. Biography Early Life Bridget has known Sally since the third grade, and became best friends almost instantly. They stayed close friends through High School and College, going on vacations together with Sally's boyfriend and later fiancé Danny. Bridget also attended Sally's funeral, and stayed close with Danny after Sally's death. Believing his story that Sally merely fell down the steps while taking a wrong turn down the hallway. Season 1 We first see Bridget while she is over at Danny's house, and Sally is third-wheeling it while they have a few drinks and watch TV together. Just before Bridget leaves, she accidentally kisses Danny, leading them to try and start a relationship together. A few days later, Bridget is over at Danny's, preparing food for a baseball game the two were planning to watch together, while Sally is behind her trying to get their attention, but being a ghost, nothing happens. Until Sally, in the midst of her anger smashes a glass that was on the counter. The two go to clean up the smashes glass, and almost kiss, until Sally screams at them not too, and Bridget seems to hear her, and leaves. We next see Bridget while she is taking a shower at her house. Se seems to be nervous about something, and gets even more agitated when Sally shows up and tries to tell her that its okay that she and Danny start dating. She appears to have heard her, and later goes over to Danny's to tell him it's alright that they start dating. Though almost immediately after, Danny and Bridget are over at Aidan's and Josh's brownstone, waiting as a plumber snakes the drains. What he finds none of them were expecting; Sally's wedding ring. Sally then remembers its Danny that killed her, and feels bad that she urged Bridget to be with him, as she doesn't know the truth about her death, and that Danny has begun to abuse her. For a long time after, Sally tries to talk to Bridget, but she just keeps telling Sally to leave her alone, to getting messing with her and being inside her head. Until one night Sally possesses Bridget's hand, getting her to write down on a pad of paper that Danny killed her. Bridget is shocked, and asks Danny if its true that he killed Sally. But once again Danny lies, and tells her it was all just a misunderstanding, that Sally's death was a complete accident. And Bridget believes that Sally was just misunderstood what happened with her death, and tells her to leave them alone, so Sally does so. But Danny just can't deal with the fact that Sally is haunting him, knowing that he killed her and she knows so, so, he brings Bridget and a medium to the house to exercise Sally. In the midst of the exorcism, Sally accidentally possesses the medium, revealing the memories of her death to her. Sally is furious with Danny, and attacks him leaving behind deep claw marks on his face. Danny then proceeds to choke Sally while she is still in the mediums body, Bridget staring at the scene with nothing to do against them. Afterwards, Sally is pulled out of the mediums body, and the medium, Ilana, leaves. Bridget then apologizes to Sally for not believing her, and breaks up with Danny, leading into his arrest. Season 3 Sally goes to Bridget after she is brought back to life to see how she has been doing since the night of the exorcism, when she broke up with Danny. Bridget is very happy to see Sally, as she has been trying to contact her through a Wicca Circle, and even more happy that Sally is no longer a ghost. Though Bridget has changed a lot since she realized that ghosts are real. She has dyed her hair black, became obsessed with the supernatural, grouped a Wicca Circle, and wears a lot of odd jewelry and clothes. She invites Sally to the next Wicca meeting, explaining that when she's there her mind opens up, and she feels very relaxed. During the Wicca Circle, two ghosts show up, Rodger and Franklin. The two spirits converse about which of the women's bodies they'd like to possess, one of the entering Bridget's, which extremely upsets Sally. Sally pulls the spirit out of Bridget's body and disperses him, the other ghost leaving. That night Sally tells Bridget that she needs to move on from all this ghost stuff, and that they can't be in each other's lives anymore. As a gift, Sally gives Bridget her necklace that will not allow ghosts to posses her anymore. Season 4 Bridget reappears in the episode "Rewind, Rewind..." at the hospital with Sally after she goes back in time and prevents her own death. Bridget gets nurse Nora to check out Sally's wrist, which may be broken. She again shows up around the time Aidan and Josh in reality moved in, and seems to have reconnected with Sally. She then tells her that she's dating Danny, which immediately makes Sally upset. Sally tries to tell her that Danny almost killed her, but Bridget ignores Sally's pleas. Months later it is revealed that Bridget slipped in the shower and died, though Sally believes Danny killed her. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Humans Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Females Category:Syfy Humans Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased